If It's Not Like the Movies
by ggirl1710
Summary: They were only suppose to be seeing a film together as best friends, like when they were teenagers, but suddenly emotions run deep between Johnny and Gwen during the night; and after what happened happened the two begin to question their hearts and what they want. [Johnny/Gwen] *Has some cuss words and suggestive material*


"What do you mean you messed up?", Gwen asked Johnny over the phone. They were suppose to get tickets for a special event at the art museum, one that both Johnny and Gwen have been awaiting for since hearing the news, but since Johnny promised that he'll be the one to purchase the tickets for them he had let her down by missing the final hour for purchasing.

"I'm really sorry, Gwen.", Johnny apologized wistfully to her. He felt even more sorry that he was breaking the news to her through call, which is a big cliché. "I know you were so looking forward to going tonight." I'm such a fuck up, Johnny thought to himself, I really let her down.

Luckily for him, Gwen always forgives. "Hey, don't beat yourself up Johnny. We can do something do tonight."

Johnny had to agree with her, and just then, like a light switch, a suggestion came to him, but before he could control his excitement he literally word-vomited the idea to her, resulting for it all to come out in a big ole' word that's as big as supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

"Wouldyouliketogotothemovieswithme?!" Johnny didn't say a word after, as he was even more embarrassed of himself.

"Woah.", Gwen tittered. "You spoke so fast I didn't catch whatever you said. Can you repeat, please?"

Johnny gathered all the dignity he had left and, properly, repeated the request. "Would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"Hey yeah! That sounds great! It'll be just like when we were teenagers.", Gwen said. "What'll we see?"

"Well I'm not so sure.", said Johnny, rubbing his nape. Why am I so nervous, he thought. I know she'd always want to go the movies and I've never been so nervous. "How about we just see what's playing at the mall? We use to do that back in the day."

"Sure. Sounds great, Johnny. Meet you outside the mall at 5:30.", Gwen said, teasing Johnny with, "It's a date." She laughed it off, and so did Johnny, but when they hung up that's when he start to get anxious and excited.

Okay, so we'll be seeing a film instead, Johnny told himself as he remained seated at his kitchen table, fiddling with his hands. No big deal, right? They'd go and watch movies together when they were teens in high school. It's totally normal.

Another thing that is normal for friends is that they can give each other gifts, and Johnny had his mind set on getting Gwen one. How about...a small stuffed Teddy bear! Yes! Gwen loves those.

"Did Gwen get mad at you, Johnny?", Ginger suddenly, asked.

Johnny was so distracted by thinking of his and Gwen's new plans that he hadn't taken notice of the Sprites entering the kitchen and stand below him. "Actually, she was ok with it, she took it quite nicely. She's the forgiving type, but we've thought up something else we can do tonight."

"What might that be?", Basil catechized.

"We're gonna see a movie at the mall. I don't know what we'll watch but we'll see."

All four mystical creatures of the grove looked at each other perplexingly. "A movie?", they all said together.

"I'm also thinking of getting her a Teddy bear too.", Johnny added.

"A Teddy bear?", the Sprites said in rhythm.

"Johnny," Lily began, "doesn't that sound, how do you say it, too romantic for just two good friends to do together?"

"Does that mean that you and Gwen are going on a date?", Ginger said.

Johnny almost had a heart attack once these questions started coming in, and he was even more taken by surprise that the Sprites were asking these questions. He hasn't even spoken to them about dating and all that jazz. Even though Gwen and him joked around about it, Johnny didn't want to be extra nervous by thinking it is a date. But it ain't, Johnny thought, there's nothing romantic about just wanting to see a good film with a good friend, especially if the friend is a she.

Even when he'd have a secretive crush on Gwen all those years prior to now he didn't want to admit that them going to the movies or even going to the art museum together, if it had worked out, were dates when all of their other friends would tease them about it.

"No. It's not a date.", Johnny defensively assured, doing his very best to not blush pink. "Gwen and I use to see movies all the time when we were younger. It's fine."

"And you give her Teddy bears too, Nohnny? That romantic.", Root said.

"Friends can give each other gifts too, Root.", Johnny said. "It makes everyone feel better. It shows how much you care."

"So you say that it's normal?", Ginger asked.

"Yes, Ginger. It's no different from when I let you guys watch that one Christmas movie with me that one time, and you guys even gave me a gift, even though there was nothing inside after all. However, it's like what I've said before, it's not what's inside the gift, it's what's inside the giver."

Johnny, for the first time, didn't really feel comfortable with the Sprites asking questions about something that he didn't want to talk about and he hoped that the questions would stop. Finally, with a "Ok, Nohnny" and "Whatever you say, Johnny" and "We'll take your word for it, Johnny" and "Sure, Johnny" from all four creatures, the Sprites left Johnny alone to get prepared for the night.

* * *

It actually took Johnny by surprise that he began to feel his excitement and the butterflies in his stomach increase once he saw Gwen standing at the front of the town mall waiting for him to arrive. He can say that she looked very beautiful, as she had on a gorgeous black and white striped maxi dress that left her shoulders without straps, making Gwen look like a Greek goddess as the long dress fit her body nicely. Gwen's long brown hair was styled in wavy curls with pear earrings on her ears, and her makeup was like whipped cream on apple pie with a cherry on top.

Yes, Gwen always looks as pretty as a rose garden, but tonight, as Johnny looked at her, she's as breathtakingly pulchritudinous as a whole universe of roses. The sight made Johnny's heart be filled up with blood like a water balloon.

"Wow.", Johnny began. "You look really pretty." Johnny had to contain himself from making a fool of himself in public, so all he could do was smile pleasantly.

"Thanks, though I think I'm too overdressed for just seeing a movie.", Gwen said.

"No no. You look great. I should say that I'm overdressed too."

Gwen saw that Johnny wore a nicely navy blue plaid Hollister shirt buttoned up completely with dark bike jeans and red converse. "Are you kidding? You look great too. We can be overdressed together." She took notice that he had his hands behind his back, and she grinned. "What do you have behind your back, Johnny?", Gwen asked in a way that a mother would say to her mischievous son who's hiding a bar of Hershey's chocolate behind his back.

But Johnny ain't no mischievous little boy. He revealed to her a small snowy white Teddy bear. The look on Gwen's face and the reaction she had made Johnny be over the moon. "This is adorable, Johnny! Oh wow!", Gwen forenamed as she took the gift. "Thank you!"

* * *

"Well looks like we're late for Wolverine.", Gwen said as she and Johnny stepped into the ghost town-like theater.

"Yeah. Where are we gonna sit now?", Johnny joked. He glared down at his wrist watch, realizing that they're forty-five minutes early. "Crap! It's only 5:55. The movie starts at 6:40."

"I really don't want to sit around for forty-five minutes just staring at a blank screen.", Gwen admit.

"What's wrong with sitting around? We'll already have our seats."

"Yeah, but what else will we do? Talk? We do that everyday either in person or on the phone. If we just sit and wait we'll be bored out of our minds already."

Johnny did have to agree with her on that, though right now he didn't mind sitting in the vacant theater alone with...just Gwen. He wasn't so sure if it was his sudden emotions talking to him, but there was one thing they could do while they wait...

"Well", Johnny began, "I know one thing we can do, but..." He couldn't bring himself to say what he had in mind. In fact, he didn't want to say it. No, he told himself, she wouldn't look at you the same way.

"But what? What is it?", Gwen asked.

"Nah, it's a bad idea. I-I don't think you'd like it."

"What, Johnny?" Gwen was growing serious. "What is it?"

What Johnny wanted-no-what he desired to do was to take Gwen's lips to his, hold her close to him and claim her as his, but Johnny knew that it would be unacceptable and he'd just have to tell himself that he won't do it, to...keep it in his pants.

He's already fucked up today and he won't have a sequel.

"Johnny."

"You wanna walk around to pass the time?" It was the only excuse he could hatch up.

Gwen let out a snort. "Is that it? Boy, you are a tease.", she laughed. "Yeah let's do that."

Johnny started to apprehensively cachinnate to just go along with it, hiding his nervousness and soon he found the two of them strolling around the mall, passing by stores one by one.

Johnny looked down at Gwen's hands. He desperately longed for his fingers to entwine with her's, but he restrained himself from doing that too.

Thankfully the stuffed bear he had gotten her was keeping her hands company.

Johnny then fixed his blue eyes on Gwen's face, where most of her beauty is. Her cat-eye eyeliner and her purple eyeshadow along with Gwen's radiant brown eyes and mascara made the woman appear to be so gorgeous that it took Johnny's breath a away, and her plumped red lips made not only not attempting to kiss her seem like pulling teeth out of a hen, but it made Johnny's legs quiver.

He became so frustrated that he began to use vulgar language in his inner thoughts. What the fuck is wrong with me?! Why am I feeling this way about her, why do I want her more than anything, why now all of a sudden?

The more he fought with himself, the more he questioned on what exactly the feeling is. He knew that he wanted to kiss her, hold her, feel her skin touch his, caress her, claim her...

It's lust that Johnny is feeling. Yes! That's precisely it! The second he saw her this evening that's when Johnny became extremely nervous, feeling the veins and blood in his body start pumping. He didn't like that he was feeling this strong and, if you ask him, inappropriate feeling for someone like Gwen, who's beautiful inside and out. If anything, he wanted to be in love with Gwen, not lust.

Love means you want to spend the rest of your waking hours with that one special person, and fight for that person.

Lust means you just want to fornicate with that one person and then never have anything to do with her after, and Johnny would never do that to Gwen.

* * *

They both now sat in the dark theater watching Wolverine, and it certainly didn't help Johnny that Gwen and him were sharing popcorn, and every now and then their fingers would brush over each other.

"Sorry.", Gwen whispered for the fifth time.

"It's alright.", Johnny replied. He tried to focus on the movie, and its plot if there was one, but he soon took notice that Gwen had on a sweet perfume that was like candy for his nostrils. "T-that's a nice perfume you got there. What scent is it?"

"Sweet Pea from Bath & Body Works. You like it?"

"Y-yeah. It makes you smell really pretty."

"Thanks. Same with that cologne of yours.", Gwen joked. "Axe?"

"Yeah."

"Smooth." Gwen loved messing around with Johnny. She liked the confused facial expressions he makes when she "flirts" with him. Johnny's one hell of a smart guy, but it's very easy to make him turn into a gigantic dork, and hey, Gwen likes her dork. She likes teasing him, she'd do it even when they were teens.

But now, as an adult, she saw that there is a difference to her teasing and joking around. When she'd do it as a teen she'd do it just for fun, but now, Gwen noticed that her teasing would not only be just for the same thrill, but because she'd suddenly feel some sort of emotion for Johnny. When Gwen would visit Johnny she'd feel a pounding in her chest, and her skin would get chills. She's frightened to ask what that emotion is. If she knew what it was she'd be uncomfortable to be around Johnny.

It's best to not know, right?

Now both Johnny and Gwen sat in the darkness of the theater, feeling emotions run deep between them, and when the love scene of the film came on both of their hearts were drumming. It really was a good thing it was dark in there, we wouldn't see each other blush. Then even after the love scene and the action scenes came on Johnny felt squeamish. Not that there's violence going on, he can tolerate that in a movie. It's that he wondered if he'd go too far to save his loved ones liked the Sprites or dammit, Gwen.

Johnny couldn't help himself and he found his hand to be on Gwen's. Gwen turned her head to her left, seeing Johnny staring at her. His eyes were glowing brightly, and it made Gwen's heart skip a beat, and it also made her nervous. "Johnny..."

Johnny was in a deep hole now, he couldn't get out of this one. He more than wanted to kiss Gwen. His heart was in a pool of emotions and before he could stop himself Johnny leaned forward, shutting his eyes, and put his lips on hers. He even waited for Gwen to slap his face, but nothing happened.

So what was going on was that Gwen sure was surprised that Johnny's kissing her, and her eyes being so wide in shock proved it, but it didn't really feel like a shock in a way. She knew Johnny has a crush on her, and she'll admit that she really liked him too. He asked if she wanted to go to the art museum and when that failed he asked her to the movies, and he got her a bear. You'd have to be a shmuck to not see that he's over the moon for her!

As for Gwen, well, she wasn't so sure anymore, but she couldn't let Johnny make a jackass of himself, so she decided to try it out, go along with it to make the whole scenario not be awkward. Gwen kissed Johnny back, and oh boy, waves of excitement rushed over her and she then deepened the kiss, putting her fingertips on his cheeks. They felt so soft, so warm, so smooth.

Johnny felt like he now had the green light to kiss her more and more, so he cupped her face completely.

They kissed softly at first before Johnny started opening his and Gwen's mouth wider to slip in a tongue. Fear suddenly vanished in him and Johnny deepened the kiss more, their tongues entwining.

Gwen didn't know if she wanted this, going this way with Johnny, but she too was a slave to the lust that was growing in her now. Johnny tastes so delicious with his lips having a buttery taste from the popcorn. Soon Gwen let out a quiet moan, then a much louder one.

Johnny was taken by surprise, he made her moan! The fact that he made her react like this turned him on, and he pulled Gwen closer to him, tangling his fingers in her hair, letting out small moans here and there.

This feels so weird and wrong, Gwen thought. But she couldn't bring herself to stop this sudden make-out session. She was trapped, she didn't know what to do. She hoped that someone in the row behind them would tell them to stop, but no one did anything. Gwen knew this was only lust and not heartfelt love, and she knows Johnny would love her instead of using her for sex, and she only hoped that things wouldn't go too far.

Johnny soon made the most unthinkable thing that he could ever do, and he put a hand on Gwen's abdomen then moved it slowly to her chest, making Gwen finally pull away.

"Johnny!", she yelped. Gwen was in complete shock and she stroked Johnny across the face. "H-how...no!"

Johnny winced at the sharp hit and he rubbed the spot where Gwen slapped him. It was only until Gwen got up and ran out of the theater in such a hurry that Johnny felt guilty. "Damn!", he cursed out loud. He spastically got up and ran out as well to look for Gwen.

When he got to the front of the theater Johnny began to worry. He looked to his left and saw Gwen strutting away. At least she still had the stuffed Teddy bear with her. Johnny ran for her, calling out her name and insisting her to stop.

"Just get away from me, Johnny.", Gwen said.

"Gwen, I'm really sorry. I know I fucked up twice already.", Johnny said when he was close to her. "I just couldn't help myself. Just...just stop walking and talk to me!"

"I'm going home, Johnny. Goodnight."

"Gwen-"

"Just leave me alone, Johnny!", Gwen barked. "I have to think about all of this, and so do you."

The statement made Johnny halt, letting Gwen walk off on her own. It pulled his heart strings when she said that, but Gwen was right. Lust is nothing compared to being in love, and Johnny knew that he only has a longtime crush on her. He likes her, but can he love her? Does he want to love her, or just be her friend only?

* * *

Gwen and Johnny haven't spoken for a few days. The Sprites began to question Johnny on why Gwen wasn't visiting like always. Johnny loathed lying to the Sprites, it was like lying to children, but he didn't want to say what really happened the night they went to the movies and he certainly did not want to say that Gwen was mad at him. "She probably got a new job like always", Johnny said one time when the Sprites asked him, "and maybe it's keeping her busy. That's how new jobs are, they bring new responsibilities."

Thankfully Basil, Lily, Ginger, and Root believed him and left him alone. Now Johnny had to question if he was alright with staying as Gwen's friend, or if he was ready to say that he wanted to be more than a friend, but the more he thought of it the more he felt depressed.

He was at the sink washing the dishes when he was continuing to be enraged with himself. "Boy do I feel like a jackass.", he told himself. "I lost her, I just know it. She hates me. I lost my best friend and my crush..." No, he didn't want to think of this anymore. He fucked up and that's that. It was unlike Johnny to be so enraged and he took the dish that he was washing at the sink and literally slammed it down on the kitchen counter, causing it to break into pieces. He didn't care.

Johnny let out a groan, then it grew to an infuriated scream that could possibly damage his vocal chords. Hot tears stung his eyes as he argued with himself out loud. "You freaking idiot! You ruined everything! You asshole!"

He dropped to floor and sobbed his heart out, covering his face with his hands, pleading for Gwen to please forgive him.

* * *

As for Gwen's side, she dealt with the same inner conflict. Every time she looked at the Teddy bear Johnny gave her sitting on her bed, she was reminded of that night.

She wasn't quite ready for "the kiss", though she knew that she loves Johnny. She wants to say that she's ready to be in a relationship and be his girlfriend, but kissing on the first date could lead to unprepared consequences and pressure.

There's lots to think about, and Gwen knew that she couldn't avoid Johnny forever. If she wanted things to work out between them they'd need to talk it out.

* * *

"Johnny! Johnny!", the Sprites called out. "Gwen's here! Gwen's back!"

Johnny dropped his pencil that he used to write more songs in his notebook with and turned to the four creatures, giving them a perplexed look. "She is?"

"Yeah.", Lily said. "She says she needs to talk to you."

"It sound important.", Root said.

"She's outside waiting for you.", Basil said.

Johnny let out an "Oh God" and he got up from the table. "Well if it's that important then I suggest that you guys should stay in here and don't intervene." Johnny's body stiffened as he walked over to the backyard, seeing Gwen sitting at the picnic table.

"Hey Johnny.", Gwen calmly said in a friendly tone.

"Hi." Johnny took a seat on the opposite side of the table, preparing for what is to come. "Gwen, let me just say that I'm really, really sorry for that night. Something just came over me and I don't ever want to take advantage of you like that."

Gwen nodded. "I understand. I forgive you. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I shouldn't have let you kiss me when I wasn't ready for it to happen. Though I will say this to you, Johnny. I do like you a lot, and...I do want to date you."

Johnny raised his brows. "You mean you...you like me back? You mean it?"

"Yeah. I know you're the sweetest guy that I've ever known and when all of my other relationships didn't work out you were always there to comfort me, and I most defiantly know that you like me a lot."

"Oh I do.", Johnny said. "I've had a crush on you for a really long time." He had to pause before he gave away too much information and so he folded his hands and placed them on the picnic table, blushing. "W-what I'm saying is that I really like you, Gwen, and I wanted to show it."

Gwen knew how he felt, and she felt so glad that they were now on the same track. She took Johnny's hand to hers and smiled. "Well, what do you say we take it one step at a time?"

"How?"

Gwen giggled. "We'll start out small with just holding hands. Is that ok with you?"

Johnny let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "I'd like that very much."

The two of them just stayed like that, holding hands and smiling at each other, taking their new feelings and relationship one step at a time. From inside the house, the Sprites were secretly watching them. They were told to not intervene, but that didn't mean that they can't see what's going on.

"I knew Johnny liked Gwen!", Ginger whispered.

"Oh they look so cute together!", Lily said.

"They look so happy.", Root said.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll get married.", Basil said.

"Basil!", Ginger snapped. "Didn't you just hear what Gwen said? They'll take it one step at a time...whatever that means."

"I heard her," Basil assured, "but don't say we told him so."

"Sprites.", Johnny called out, giggling. "I can hear you."

"No you can't, Johnny!", Ginger replied. "D'oh!"

"It's ok. You can come out now.", Johnny said.

The Sprites came out of their hiding spot from the house and came next to Johnny and Gwen. "So what happened?", Basil catechized.

"Well, Johnny and I did something that we weren't prepared to do the night we went to the movies, and that was kissing.", Gwen said. "We admit that we like each other a lot, but us kissing was moving too fast."

"Gwen was gone for a while because she had to think about what she wants to do about all of this.", Johnny added. "That's why I was so upset with myself because I thought I messed up, but Gwen came and did the right thing for the both of us and that's coming over here so that we can talk about what we want to do. When it comes to big mistakes, it's best to talk it out and it's important to forgive your mistakes, and it's important to be honest with your feelings."

"For the better or worse.", Gwen added.

"So is everything better, Nohnny?", Root asked.

"You bet, little guy.", Johnny answered.


End file.
